Paris
Paris is the pastel-colored city of music. Some of the famous buildings of the real-world-Paris can also be found in Sanrio Land - looking quite different in the game of course. You will get a boxpig-card later on in Paris and learn how to breed pets ("mix" two specifically pet-cards). The quests are constantly getting more challenging, so please search for quests also in the surrounding areas of Paris, as well as visit every house now and again. You will have to craft all your tools now and gather even more materials than ever before. NPCs *Policeman *Mini-Game manager *Guild Manager *Cheery Chums *Rhythm *Bagel (in Paris) *Scone (in Paris) *Melody's Mama *Melody's Grandpa *Melody's Grandma *Twin Stars: Lala and Kiki in the Pantheon *Mailman in the Post office (a key is needed to enter) *Melody's Papa in L'Opera de Paris (a key is needed to enter) *Harinezumi in the Musée Du Louvre *Piano in the Moulin Rouge (a key is needed to enter) *My Melody in the Palaise de Versailles (a key is needed to enter) There may also be other NPCs on this map in time of events *Party Master (will trade your collected event-items for stuff like event-outfits, seeds, guides and so on) Shops *Food Shop (in Paris) *there is also a second Food-Merchant at the station of Sunbright Express (exactly the same as in the city) *Boutique (in Paris) *there is also a second Clothes-Merchant at the station of Sunbright Express (exactly the same as in the city) *Tool Shop (in Paris) *Hairstyle Shop (in Paris) *Material Shop (in Paris) *Pet Shop (in Paris) *Farm Manager (in Paris) in the Farm Market *Farm Supply Shop (in Paris) in the Farm Market *there is also a second Food-Shop at the station of Sunbright Express (exactly the same as in the city) Connects to maps *North Wind Grassland - to the north-east (up to the right top corner) *South Wind Grassland - to the east (left side) *South Sun Land - to the south (down, at the bottom of the map) *West Sun Land - to the north-west (up left) houses *Musée Du Louvre *Pantheon *Post office (get a key to this house by completing a quest first) *L'Opera de Paris (get a key to this house by completing a quest first) *Moulin Rouge (get a key to this house by completing a quest first) *Palaise de Versailles (get a key to this house by completing a quest first) *Farm Market (in Paris) *Chatting room (in Paris) *Sunbright express Creatures none, since it's a city Resources none, since it's a city Notes and Hints You can find Tippy for right outside of Paris in West Sun Land to the northwest (up left). You can find Thomas even further away in West Stars Plain. And you can find Landry in The Prairie. The city as it has been in Beta 2008 NPCs: *Tippy *Tori *Piano *Rythm *Melody's Mama *Melody's Papa *Bagle(At Paris) *Scone(At Paris) Shops: Connects to: *South Wind Grassland *North Wind Grassland *Chatting Room *Palaise de Versailles *Pantheon *Postoffice *Musee du Louvre *Lopera de Paris *MoulinRouge Category:Zones